Lottery tickets are well known and widely sold and typically comprised of a sheet material of paper or card stock on which is printed lottery information and various indicia for the playing of one or more games. Many such games are instant win type games where the customer can play the game or games by carrying out various functions, for example, opening pull tabs on a break-open ticket.
It is well known that the lottery tickets are managed by a control system typically managed by the ticket producer and the lottery to ensure that the tickets have allocated a predetermined outcome of winners, prizes and non-winners to dispense to the customers a predetermined proportion of the income obtained from the sale of the tickets.
In some cases a second chance game is also available which is played on-line by the customer using a QR code, chat bot, or any other mechanism to provide a URL to a customer to access a digital experience. This is typically a separate lottery from the primary lottery and is used as merely a fun game with no prize value or uses different funds to finance the second game.